Potential drug target validation involves determining whether a DNA, RNA or protein molecule is implicated in a disease process and is therefore a suitable target for development of new therapeutic drugs. Drug discovery, the process by which bioactive compounds are identified and characterized, is a critical step in the development of new treatments for human diseases. The landscape of drug discovery has changed dramatically due to the genomics revolution. DNA and protein sequences are yielding a host of new drug targets and an enormous amount of associated information.
The identification of genes and proteins involved in various disease states or key biological processes, such as inflammation and immune response, is a vital part of the drug design process. Many diseases and disorders could be treated or prevented by decreasing the expression of one or more genes involved in the molecular etiology of the condition if the appropriate molecular target could be identified and appropriate antagonists developed. For example, cancer, in which one or more cellular oncogenes become activated and result in the unchecked progression of cell cycle processes, could be treated by antagonizing appropriate cell cycle control genes. Furthermore many human genetic diseases, such as Huntington's disease, and certain prion conditions, which are influenced by both genetic and epigenetic factors, result from the inappropriate activity of a polypeptide as opposed to the complete loss of its function. Accordingly, antagonizing the aberrant function of such mutant genes would provide a means of treatment. Additionally, infectious diseases such as HIV have been successfully treated with molecular antagonists targeted to specific essential retroviral proteins such as HIV protease or reverse transcriptase. Drug therapy strategies for treating such diseases and disorders have frequently employed molecular antagonists which target the polypeptide product of the disease gene(s). However the discovery of relevant gene or protein targets is often difficult and time consuming.
One area of particular interest is the identification of host genes and proteins that are co-opted by viruses during the viral life cycle. The serious and incurable nature of many viral diseases, coupled with the high rate of mutations found in many viruses, makes the identification of antiviral agents a high priority for the improvement of world health. Genes and proteins involved in a viral life cycle are also appealing as a subject for investigation because such genes and proteins will typically have additional activities in the host cell and may play a role in other non-viral disease states.
Viral maturation involves the proteolytic processing of the Gag proteins and the activity of various host proteins. It is believed that cellular machineries for exo/endocytosis and for ubiquitin conjugation may be involved in the maturation. In particular, the assembly, budding and subsequent release of retroid viruses, RNA viruses and envelope viruses, such as various retroviruses, rhabdoviruses, lentiviruses, and filoviruses may involve the Gag polyprotein. After its synthesis, Gag is targeted to the plasma membrane where it induces budding of nascent virus particles.
The role of ubiquitin in virus assembly was suggested by Dunigan et al. (1988, Virology 165, 310, Meyers et al. 1991, Virology 180, 602), who observed that mature virus particles were enriched in unconjugated ubiquitin. More recently, it was shown that proteasome inhibitors suppress the release of HIV-1, HIV-2 and virus-like particles derived from SIV and RSV Gag. Also, inhibitors affect Gag processing and maturation into infectious particles (Schubert et al 2000, PNAS 97, 13057, Harty et al. 2000, PNAS 97, 13871, Strack et al. 2000, PNAS 97, 13063, Patnaik et al. 2000, PNAS 97, 13069).
It is well known in the art that ubiquitin-mediated proteolysis is the major pathway for the selective, controlled degradation of intracellular proteins in eukaryotic cells. Ubiquitin modification of a variety of protein targets within the cell appears to be important in a number of basic cellular functions such as regulation of gene expression, regulation of the cell-cycle, modification of cell surface receptors, biogenesis of ribosomes, and DNA repair. One major function of the ubiquitin-mediated system is to control the half-lives of cellular proteins. The half-life of different proteins can range from a few minutes to several days, and can vary considerably depending on the cell-type, nutritional and environmental conditions, as well as the stage of the cell-cycle.
Targeted proteins undergoing selective degradation, presumably through the actions of a ubiquitin-dependent proteosome, are covalently tagged with ubiquitin through the formation of an isopeptide bond between the C-terminal glycyl residue of ubiquitin and a specific lysyl residue in the substrate protein. This process is catalyzed by a ubiquitin-activating enzyme (E1) and a ubiquitin-conjugating enzyme (E2), and generally also requires auxiliary substrate recognition proteins (E3s). Following the linkage of the first ubiquitin chain, additional molecules of ubiquitin may be attached to lysine side chains of the previously conjugated moiety to form branched multi-ubiquitin chains.
The conjugation of ubiquitin to protein substrates is a multi-step process. In an initial ATP requiring step, a thioester is formed between the C-terminus of ubiquitin and an internal cysteine residue of an E1 enzyme. Activated ubiquitin may then be transferred to a specific cysteine on one of several E2 enzymes. Finally, these E2 enzymes donate ubiquitin to protein substrates, typically with the assistance of an E3 protein, also known as a ubiquitin enzyme. In certain instances, substrates are recognized directly by the ubiquitin-conjugated E2 enzyme.
It is also known that the ubiquitin system plays a role in a wide range of cellular processes including cell cycle progression, apoptosis, and turnover of many membrane receptors. In viral infections, the ubiquitin system is involved not only with assembly, budding and release, but also with repression of host proteins such as p53, which may lead to a viral-induced neoplasm. The HIV Vpu protein interacts with an E3 protein that regulates IκB degradation, and is thought to promote apoptosis of infected cells by indirectly inhibiting NF-κB activity (Bour et al. (2001) J Exp Med 194:1299-311; U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,425). The ubiquitin system regulates protein function by both mono-ubiquitination and poly-ubiquitination, and poly-ubiquitination is primarily associated with protein degradation.
It would be beneficial to identify compounds that target one or more of the proteins involved in these processes for use in, among other things, anti-viral therapy.